Learning The Alphabet
by WhatChuuKnowBoutMe
Summary: IDIOTS:Sasuke smirked as Naruto yet again got punched in the head "Sasuke-kun wasn't going to hit you NARUTO!" -Smirk- "Look! He's mocking me Sakura-chan!" KISS: Naruto got a kiss on the cheek and all Sasuke gets is a hug? Oh HELL NO. Team7 drabbles.
1. Always II Everything

**Okay, so heres A-E. Hope you enjoy it :) More authors note in the end:**

**~X~**

**ALWAYS**

It was a rule- It was their _thing_.

-Protect her

It was their _instinct_

**BEAUTY**

Sakura always admired Ino for her beauty. She admired her glistening blue eyes, and her long wavy, silk hair. The way she held her head high with pride.- When compared to Ino, Sakura only saw herself as plain. A leaf amongst a flower. A stain on a piece of silk material. A spark amonst a flame,

Little did Sakura know, is that that when she and Ino walked into the academy for the first time. It was _her_ that caught the attention of many young boys hearts.

Including those of both her future team mates..

After all, even though she herself didn't see it,

-Doesn't mean _they _didn't either.

**CRASH**

For him- Life stopped when _(that)_ man, the one he looked up to,- went along and killed his- _no_- _Their_ family.

For him- Life stopped when he was only a child. He was _always_ hated, _always_ tormented all because of that... _thing_ he holds.

For her- Life stopped the night her first love, broke her heart and betrayed _their_ village. Knowing she was too _weak_ to do _anything_

But everything- _Everything_ came crashing down on them when:

He realised the _mistake_ he done by killing an_ innocent _man -His _own_ flesh & blood

He realised that_ this _time it was his _own_ doing for being hated by everyone

And

When she realised that _even though_ she had the power to heal the lives of many, she _still _couldn't save_ them _from _their own_ darkness.

**DREAM**

As the last Uchiha wakes up from his heavy slumber, sweat pouring down his naked torso like rain drops would, he couldn't help but hope that this was all a _dream_

**EVERYTHING**

Everywhere he went, - _Everywhere_- _Something_ would remind him of them

It got so bad, he couldn't even _face_ the ocean for long- Always- Always reminding him of their first official mission outside of Konoha

It got to the point where he would _no longer eat _because everything he saw just reminded him of the life he _used_ to have. Of their their usual nagging, to get him to eat with them after practice. -Their voices haunting

And his team would stay quiet as they heard the murmurs in the night coming from his room, solemn faces in place as they listen to their stoic leader whimper in the night

Because even in his dreams, _everything _reminds him of _them._

**~X~**

**Authors note! Yay! Ahem...**

**Hope you all liked it, if you didn't, that's fine. Tell me about it in a review lol. I needed to take a break from "NLFMPP" And "WTTBB" So to get my creative juices flowing and to get me in the mood I decided to do this ! People! I love reviews and they give me motivation to get off my lazy ass, but I won't force you. It's fine though, cos I think that right now, I officially hate it when people say "I wont update until I get 1000 reviews!" It's like WTF But you get my point, right? I don't mind or care when people ask for reviews though :) Like someone saying "Please review" THAT doesn't piss me of at all :) After all, I do it too hehe ^^;**

**I'm working on the next five which is F-J (OMFG I had to sing the alphabet in my head.. So fricken stupid lol)**

**Can I ask for reviews? Hmm, lets make this fun! I'll ask ONE random question per chapter? (I'll answer it too!) What? Not fun enough? Okay then.. How about in each chapter, (Since I'm so lost with my other stories) Vote for the "Letter" you liked the best (Know what I mean?) And I'lll write an extended version of it :) How's THAT HUH? I think it's a Fan-Fucken-Tastic idea! Whoo! So get voting and tell me .. Oh! Before I forget! Random question for this chapter!**

**What's the time right now, where you live?**

**Right now, for me, the time is 4:04PM :)**

**Ja ne! **


	2. Finding II Jump

**FINDING**

They ran and _ran_, forever chasing- _Never once_ slowing down.

Searching,

So as he sat, chained to a seat, held down by chakra restraints in the _Konoha_ interogation unit, they never once stopped searching

Because they _will_. Both of them will keep searching for that _innocent boy_ they used to know

And they _will_ find him again.

**GHOST**

She couldn't help it. She _couldn't help_ but notice his smile. As they sat with their friends like usual, she couldn't help but pick up that small hint, causing a _small_ ache in her chest.

His smile,

Once brilliant and full oh _hope_, now? _Nothing_ but a ghost of what it _used to be_

**HONESTY**

He reminesced on the day that just passed and a flash of _pink_ kept appearing in his mind,

_Sakura_

She had asked him one simple question, _Ne, Sasuke-kun? are we friends?_

In which his reply was a, _No. We are team-mates only._

So as he sat on his window sill, the days events flashing in his mind he couldn't help but think that it wasn't _her_ he was lying to,

but _himself_

Because maybe, just _maybe_, it _hurt_ to say they were friends when he wanted more-_ Oh so much more_

**IDIOTS**

Perverted book in his pouch, their sensei sat there on the limb of a tree and watched as the two loud ones of the team fought

_Naruto-baka! Sasuke-kun didn't hit you!_

_-But he was going to, Sakura-chan! 'ttebayo!_

The _copy cat ninja_ chuckled at their idiocracy and turned his attention to the dark haired genin. Raising a brow, the silver haired sensei smirked

From behind Sakura, there Sasuke stood, _smirking_ at the blonde haired ninja in smug satisfaction, fueling Naruto's _anger_, Naruto tried to get Sakura to see the raven haired boys smug look. In turn, this made Naruto earn a bump on his head, a glaring Sakura and - I think Sasuke's smirk just _grew_

Kakashi sighed to himself, _Those idiots_

**JUMP**

_Oh man! _The future blonde hokage couldn't stop _sighing_ as he was being chased through Konoha by a very pissed off looking Sakura

Jumping from roof to roof, Naruto ran for his life (_Literally_) -

_Stupid Teme! Damn him! It was all that bastards fault!_

_.::Flashback::._

_Hn. Sakura, Naruto was peeking on you while bathing (Smirk)_

_.::End flashback::._

_Stupid Temeeee!_

"Naruto!"

And for nth time that day, Naruto sighed to himself as he continued jumping, for his very dear life _depended_ on it

Yeah Naruto, It was _definantly_ that Teme's fault (Sweatdrop)

**~X~**

**Whoo! Finished with F-J ^^; I knoow.. Not much to be proud of but meh.. If you see how **_**slow**_** I update, you'll understand.**

**Thank you to Anima aeterna :)**** She/He? wasn't **_**only**_** the first (Ahem and only ^^;) person to review my story but also**_** inspired **_**me to write this... Drabble, I guess you would call it, ne? I read her story "In Between" (Btw, check it out guys!) and thus I was given the idea to write some random words (Alphabetically, I decided) and write this! Cool, right? LOL**

**Btw, this also means that I've decided to right an **_**extended**_** version for Letter "B" :) Since she liked that one best and voted for that one. Also votes dont count if the next chapter has already been posted :( Sorry I didn't mention that in the last chapter. All letters voted for will be posted when all the chapters are complete :) GOSH this sounds complicated, ne? **

**Ohhh! I've decided to write a FEW more questions for this chapter hehe! **

**1) For the letter "J" **_**Jumping**_**/ Who's fault do you think it was?**

**I think it was... A bit of both. Naruto shouldn't have been peeking in the first place but Sasuke was just being a nark ;p**

**2) Which one do you think was the worst?**

**To be honest? I'm quite happy with them all. But if I had to choose, I guess I'll choose "Honesty" ?**

**Of course guys! It's time to vote! :) Which one do you want me to write an extended version off, in this chapter?**

**Finding?**

**Ghost?**

**Honest?**

**Idiots?**

**Jump?**

**The winner for the last chapter is... Budum dum dum ! Beauty AKA B! ^^; Eh, but I think if you've read this far, you already know, eh? Ahem... Whatever don't forget to answer!**

**Ja!**


	3. Kiss II Obvious

**Enjoy, and thanks for taking the time to read. Here's K-O (Lol! My Knock. Out -K.O chapter ;p )**

**KISS**

Sasuke was glaring at Sakura. . . Nothing new?

That's true.

But the _interesting_ part is _why_. . .

Hehe, let the story. . . begin!

_.::::Start::::._

Everyone from team 7, (_Now known as team Kakashi_) -Including Sai - Yamato was on a mission- Were relaxing under a tree for some shade. They had just finished another day of training and were exhausted.

"Okay guys, I'm leaving now. Gotta shift at the hospital" Sakura sighed to herself, wanting to just stay there with her team and relax. Before the temptation could deepen, she sat up and gave a quick hug to Sai and a kiss on Kakashi's cheek.

She turned to Naruto who was looking at her with his puppy dog eyes and she sighed (_Again_)

Sasuke stayed quiet as Naruto and Sakura started to bicker. Something about Sakura not being able to take another day off, all because of Naruto's puppy dog eyes

Sakura gave the Kyuubi boy a tight -Quick hug (_Because if she stayed too long he never would've let her go_) and a kiss on his forehead (_Like always_)

"Baka, I'll see you later okay." She said before turning to the (_Glaring_) Uchiha, at this she raised her brow before shrugging it off.

Walking up to him, he was the last to say goodbye to before leaving

"Bye Sasuke!"

She gave him a big hug and felt him tense, she furrowed her brows together in confusion. She always hugged him before she left from training, or whenever she was parting ways with her team. So what was wrong then?

"Sasuke? Are you alright?"

". . . ."

When he didn't reply and his face was down, where she couldn't see his expression, she shrugged her shoulders and just thought he was having a normal Sasuke-brooding-Uchiha day. So she turned to look over her shoulder and waved one last goodbye to everyone before turning to leave

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sai waved back and Kakashi lazily lifted his hand (_Could barely be called a wave_) before going back to his book

Sasuke however was still looking down before he turned to face Sakura's retrieving back

_.:::Pause:::._

_Now_ _this_ is where the Teme is glaring at Sakura

_.:::Play:::._

He walked up to her before turning her around to face him

Sakura looked annoyed and was about to question him, when all of a sudden he kissed her

I mean, he only got a _hug_? Like, WTF dude! _He always only got a hug!_

He wanted a _kiss_ like Naruto always got. He understood why _Sai _got hugged, cos damn. . . He wasn't as tight with her as the _originals _(_Arrogant much?) _-But for- Fuck. Sakes! Even _Kakashi_ always got a peck on the cheek (_Jealous much?)_

but _Naruto?_

Naruto got a fricken kiss _and a hug_?

No. Fricken. Way.

He _always_ had a problem with_ Just. Getting. Hugged_!

Pulling away from her he practically _growled_ at her, eyes narrowed- _Everything_- The whole_ brooding/sulking _Sasuke "Look"

"Kiss me damnit!"

**LOVE**

Naruto adores Sakura- (_He loves her_)

Sakura admires Sasuke- (_She loves him_)

Sasuke's swayed by power- (_He loves it_)

Yet,

Naruto also admires Sasuke- (_He loves. . . Him?)_

Sakura also adores Naruto- _(She loves. . .Him?)_

And Sasuke is also swayed by Sakura- (_He loves. . . Her?)_

Aren't they all definitions in _love_?

So, what _is_ love?

**MEETING**

She first saw him, when they were _seven_. Their first day of the academy had just finished.

His blonde hair and blue eyes swayed in the wind as he sat on the swings _all alone_, swinging back and forth lazily. His head resting against the chain of the swing.

The little girl was about to go up to him, until she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. Her mother pulled her away swiftly before whispering to the girl _not to go near the boy_.

As they were about to walk away, the little blonde haired boy turned and their gazes met. His eyes were _sad_ but yet he still managed to _smile a warm smile _at her and lazily raise his hand in a wave. The little girl was about to wave back, but she was yanked away before she could.

She almost cried when she saw the sadness in his eyes _increase._

After that, everytime she saw him, she _never_ got the chance to talk to him- Her parents always_ pulling her away_,

Until one day, the little girl yanked her hand from her mothers grip and ran up to the little boy who watched her in astonishment. The little girl looked into his eyes- The ones she hasn't been able to forget since the first time she saw him, and he looked into hers.

The little boy looked at everyone around them, a bit wary of what they would do for being so close to her,

_however_, the young girl ignored the whispers from the crowd and the shouts from her mother and _held her hand out to him_,

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno" She smiled a smile, _very similar _to the one he sent her way, the first time their eyes locked

He was shocked at what she was doing, but as he looked into her green eyes, he felt like _everything_ was _alright_.

Grabbing her hand in his, he felt her squeeze it comfortingly,

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

She giggled.

He grinned.

(_Both blushing, enchanted by the others charm_)

"Nice to meet you Naruto"

"You too Sakura-chan."

**NOW**

Back then,

He would never _hurt _her. . .

(_Intentionally_) -

Because everytime his gaze would tear away from her (_Avoiding_) She couldn't help but cry inside.

Back then,

She would never _hurt_ him. . .

(_Intentionally_) -

Because damnit! It hurt everytime he saw her- _Knowing_- _Knowing_ he could't show her how _much_ _she meant _to him

Back then,

They both knew it was impossible for _Sakura Haruno _to lift her weapon to _Sasuke Uchiha_- Defying- _Defying him _with her eyes

Standing in his way- His target _safely behind _her - The blonde haired knuckle head - _Naruto_

He_ never _thought _she_ would stand in the way of an attack for _Naruto_

She _never_ thought she would have to protect Naruto from _Sasuke_

But that was then,

_This?_

This is now.

And the clash of their battle began

**OBVIOUS**

Sasuke was _obvious. _

Like seriously.

After all, _anyone_ with two _eyes_ could_ totally _see the way he looked -_gazed_ at her.

The way his eyes always_ lingered _longer than a normal glance, _craving_ for her already provided attention. The longing in his eyes for her to be focussed on him and _only him _

Because it was never _enough_- Not for_ Sasuke_

His actions were so obvious- _So obvious_, it was _painful_ for others to watch

-It made Ino fume in _jealousy_. It made Naruto strive_ harder _to be the _only one _Sakura see's

It was soo obvious to everyone- _everyone_,

_Except. Her!_

Sasuke was _obvious_

_Sakura?_

Sakura was _oblivious_

**~X~**

**Hey guys, hope ya'll liked it! I think I did alright. . . But I can't really tell since I have the whole scene in my head anyway, and I'm not sure if I wrote it good enough so that you guys can see what I see ^^; Aaa does anyone else know what I mean? Heh. . Gosh! I've noticed that I ALWAYS seem to write really LONG authors notes. . . Erm, sorry? I've also noticed that I write like, ALOT about eyes. . . Err weird lol! It's like I say, "His eyes were desperate. . . BlahBlaBla. . . Her emerald orbs. . . BlahBlah. . .His eyes screamed at me. . . BlahBlahBlah. . " HAHA! **

**Well, I'm tryna keep this short (but I doubt it will be). . . Soo Imma get to the point! Tell me which one you liked the best so I can write a longer version of it :) The winner for the last chapter with the most votes was. . . IDIOTS! Yay. . . So thats the one I'll be doing :) Okay, so you guys know the drill by now, so get voting!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I must say. . "MEETING" turned out longer than I expected. Also, "KISS" would have too, actually I think it was starting to become too LONG to even be called a drabble lol! SO either way, I may STILL write a one-shot for "KISS" anyway. . . Dunno. Still vote for which one you want though. OMFG! I wrote something that wasn't even related to SasuSaku O.O (I'm talking about MEETING) IT was like a. . . NARUsaku O.O mmore friendship though. . But STILL! Sasuke wasn't even MENTIONED haha! Cool. . . I REALLY liked how that turned out too (MEETING) Damn! I actually liked how the WHOLE chapter turned out. . . Hope you guys liked it too! **

**NOW! I better wrap this up before it becomes too long, ne? (Too late I think. . ) SO guys, question of the chapter is. . .**

**Do you guys think I write LONG authors notes?**

**I do! I think I write fricken LONG asss ending notes! Erm sorry again? **

**Okay, I better end this now. . So bye! Thank you to sasusaku-EienAi and Anima aeterna for the reviews :D**

**Oh! Give me your feedback on WHAT you liked okay :) I love reading those! Okay, NOW I'm ending it! Bye.**


	4. Phat II Trust

**PHAT**

Oh no! Oh _gosh_ NO!

Erm, Okay I need to think of something. . . Quick!

... ... ...

What the _heck_? How can I take _that_ back?

The word soo _taboo_, not even the Teme is _crazy enough_ to say it,

Ohh man! I'm doooomed!

Oh. . ._Oh no_. . . OhNoNoNoNoNoNoNoooo, his eye is _twitching_. . . Oh crap come on, think of somethin-

"Erm, Chouji-_kun_,"

Oh, Sakura-chan! Oh please save me!

"I think what Naruto _meant_ was. . . Er, y'know, _Phat_? As in _P. H. A. T. _. ."

Oh Sakura-chan! You _genious_! You're my saviour!

"_Right_, Naruto?"

"H-hai! P. F. err . . . whatever Sakura-chan said! . . . Er, believe it!"

Oh please _believe it!_

"Ohhh, is that so? Well,_ Geez _Naruto. . That's soo old school. _You need to get with the times_."

Get. With. The. . . Times?

_What_? Why y-

"Y-You FAT bastard! Yeah, you _heard_ me _fatty_! As in F. A. T - FAT! Fat Fat Fatty Fat. . .! F. A. T -FA-. . . "

Oh crap. . .

Meanwhile, Sakura just shook her head at her blonde haired friend and walked away

_'Tch. baka. . . Well I __did__ try. . .'_

She took another step and sighed to herself

"Baka. . ." She mumbled and turned back to go and help the blonde haired idiot. . .again

**QUIT**

Kakashi sighed for the _nth _time that day. His day started out great- _Yeah. . .Just great_.

He woke up to find that he_ forgot to do his laundry _the previous day, so now he _only had _his unwashed, _highly_ dirty, and - oh gosh, they reeked of _sweat and mud. _

Sigh

_Then_, when he went to go meet up with his genin, they had the _audacity_, to yell at him- YELL at _him_! He even took the liberty of showing up _28 seconds _earlier than he planned. . . Hey! _Every second counts _in the ninja world! So he was only. . . Hmmm . . . 3 hours, 59 minutes and _32 _seconds late.

Tch, ungrateful brats.

And then, the damn _smart ass _of the group had to go along and piss him off even more!

No not Sakura. . . The _other one. _

Yeah, Sasuke. _That's the one._

-Going along and commenting on his_ lack of hygiene_? Even gong _as far _as saying he- _Thee great Kakashi Hatake_- smelled like crap? Oh nooo, the little_ smart ass _had to be specific and say he smelt like _dog_ crap. -Eventually, they all teamed up and commented on his hygiene (_Or lack thereoff_)

Hmph, _brats._ The whole lot off 'em!

Kakashi's eyes glinted as he reminisced on their. . ._Training._

Ohhh yesss, he got his revenge. . . Ohhh sssweet, _sssweet_ revenge-

Ahem, crap, now he was sounding like a mix between Orochimaru and the little smart ass- Yes he's still talking about Sasuke.

And _just_ when he thought his day couldn't get _any worse_, his team of little angels (_Tch, yeah right_) decided to play a _prank _on him. (_As their revenge_)

A prank in which he would like to forget and put behind hi- Oh no! The flashbacks are coming back! He just had to say _"behind_". . . Ohh there they are again!

A shiver ran up his spine.

Now, here he was, the _copy-cat ninja Kakashi_- Standing infront of the hokage of Konoha, hands in his pocket while Tsunade raised her eyebrows at him.

"I quit."

A smirk slowly forming on her face as she studied him closely

"Really now?"

"Hai."

"Not even a resignation Kakashi? You know, this isn't good for your file. a resignation would be much more appropriate. Don't you think"

She was _mocking _him! He was damned serious here!

"I. Quit"

Slow and clear-_ Yep_, that should make her see he was_ serious_. Hmph, teach her not to take him -_The great Kakshi Hatake_- seriously.

"I never thought that _thee_ Kakashi,_ great _copy cat ninja, _thee oh almighty _powerful Kakashi Hatake would _quit._ . because he couldn't handle a bunch of . . ._ genin_. . ."

". . . ."

"Your team will be waiting for you in the morning Kakashi."

He pouted- _Oh man!_

"Hai, hokage-sama. . ."

" . . . oh and Kakashi?"

"Hai?"

"When you get home, take a shower. . . you smell like dog shit "

Damn old- Atleast Sasuke had the_ decency _to be less vulgar. . . Hmm, maybe him and _his_ genin could team up tomorrow and come up with a plan, to get back at the old hag- _Err I mean, the hokage-sama_

Maybe his team was worth sticking around with, after all. Hmm, he had plenty more years and opportunities in the future for him to place his resignation form in anyway.

**RAT**

Sasuke's left eye _twitched. _

It twitched _again_

...

And _again_

...

And- Okay, I think you _get my point_.

So why was Sasuke's eye twitching?

He scowled in annoyance at the cause of his . . . Eye twitching

I mean, who wouldn't be. . .Annoyed, when they were _(He won't admit it)- _Worried

He sighed as Sakura clung desperately to his arm, pointing _frantically_ at the. . .menace (_In her words_) - yelling in his ear to catch the "Menace" and get rid of it. . .

_Seriously_? He sighed to himself

Her ran all the way here, stopping mid-spar with the dobe (_Therefore, forfiting his match which also means losing by default!) _, because he heard Sakura screaming bloody murder! (_Thinking she was being attacked by enemy!_) -Running to her_ rescue_, even though he knew Sai would be with her since they were paired of to train with eachother _(But no-one was good enough to protect her but himself -Tch_ arrogant bastard!) -and what does he see when he arrives?

Sakura screaming frozen on the spot, pointing _accusingly_ at the "Menace" - Then she spots Sasuke looking at her, then jumping away to where the Uchiha was standing therefore, clinging to his arm and screaming in his ear. . .

Sigh. . . What a long explanation.

All of this, just because Sakura was scared of a. . .

Rat.

_Poor rat._

The thing looked scared shitless.

He'll just find it a home and he knew the_ perfect _place.

The Dobe would pay for gloating. He just _knows_ that Naruto was doing his _stupid dance _right that second.

_.::With Naruto::._

"Ahahah! WooHooo! I win you stupid Teme! You _forfeited_ which means you lost and I! Uzuzmaki Naruto win- _Achoo_! Err, something bads gonna happen._ I can just feel it" _A shiver going up his spine

Oh well, looks like Naruto's getting a room mate.

Sasuke smirked to himself, (_While holding Sakura around her waist who squeezed her eyes shut as if it would make the rat go away_) -Whispering into her earc softly, she pulled away to let him proceed with his plan.

**STOP**

I have to move_ faster!_

_I have to get there!_

I can't _stop_! I _wont_, damnit!

. . . .

. . . .

_Almost_ there. . .

. . .

I _will_ make it . . I _will. . _

. . . .

. . . .

Damnit, don't cry. . .

.

.

_Don't cry_. . .

.

.

_D-don't. . . Cry. . ._

.

.

Where are they! Please . . . _Move faster _damnit!

.

.

There!

. . .

No. . . _oh please _NO!

Sakura watched as Sasuke raised his sword above his head, ready to strike the wounded Naruto

"Sasuke. . ! Stop!"

**TRUST**

When he entered, he saw her there, yet said nothing- _But neither did she_. He watched her silently. _Just watched_- Watched as her eyes never left the Dobe's sleeping face. Her fingers slightly interlocked with Naruto's, stroking his palm gently as if willing him to open his eyes. The blonde's ragged breathing, bringing a frown to her face.

He watched as she whispered sweet words to the unconscious boy, telling him to live- _Live to become hokage _one day. Telling him that he has a beatiful new born baby girl waiting for him at home with his ever devoted wife. That he has a _family _he needed to wake up to- _Friends_ who needed him around, for much_, much _longer.

He watched as she brushed his obnoxiously blonde hair out of his face, revealing three lines, barely visible on each of his cheeks. The palm of her hand resting lightly on his cheek and it stayed there. Nothing but silence followed.

-Until,

"Sasuke."

No reply- _but there was none needed_

". . . He'll . . . make it right?"

She inhaled a shaky breath before turning to face him.

". . . ."

He walked up to her, taking slow deliberate steps. When he finally reached her (_Her gaze already back on Naruto_) - The last Uchiha took the seat next to hers and placed his hand over her own.

"He'll be fine Sakura. . . We've always trusted him before. . . It's no use giving up on him now. . "

She turned to him and smiled.

"Hmm. . .True. . . After all, Naruto Uzumaki won't go down easy, ne?"

Sasuke kissed her on the cheek and interlaced his fingers in her free hand, while her other stroked the blondes cheek gently.

**~X~**

**Heh, there's no authors note at the beginning. Weird. . . Anyway, I'm REALLY tired, well, kind off. . . It's 7:52am in the morning and you're probably wondering why I'm tired, since it's like the morning and I probably wouldn've just woken up from a nice, wonderful, amazing good nights sleep? Hmm, no. Actually, I haven't been to sleep yet. I've been up all night, doing all sorts of crap. So I thought, hey? Why not try and write some more for this chapter and WELLA it ended up getting completed :D Okay, sorry if there's anything that doesn't make sense :( Ermmm, Well, I think everythings alright so I'll post it. **

**Y'know the drill. Vote which one you want as a one shot and BAM you got it. The winner for the last chapter is.. Errmm I dunno. Can't be bothered to check, but I think that it was a three way tie, so who knows, I'll think of something later unless I get more votes for that chapter.**

**Question for this chapter. . . Err, Okay how about a question for each drabble in this one, ne?**

**Q4PHAT: Yay! I wrote ANOTHER fic where it's JUST Saku and Naru! Sasuke isn't even mentioned... again! (Refer2 chapte3?) Soo, My question is, do you prefer SasuSaku of NaruSaku? - For me the answer to this is SasuSaku :) I seriously LOVE this pairing but I'm also kinda picky with how their characters are written. BUT I love Naruto and I think that if it came to CANON I might actually go with NARUsaku o_O Wierd? Yeah, I know.**

**Q4QUIT: Heh, when I was writing this I wanted to base something off of Kakashi for once so I thought Okay then I will :) So question is, what do you think team 7 did to Kakashi (The prank) - Actually. . . I kinda don't really know ^^; I just wrote this now, and as you all know, I'm tired. XD But what do you guys think they did? I kinda have general idea. . .**

**Q4RAT: Haha, simple question. Which animal are you afraid of (If any.) - Mine is snakes. Like, ew. They freak me out, even if I just see them on tv or movies. It's like WTF is up with all that hissing? o_O And the way they move. . . but at the same time I kinda like them cos of their eyes. Wait. . no that's different. Yeah, hate snakes but love their eyes ^^;**

**Q4STOP: Another simple question. Did you feel the emotion in this drabble? - Err, I'm not sure, since I can picture it in my mind, but I'm not sure if I got it across to you guys. **

**Q4TRUST: Haha who thought at first that this was gonna turn out to be a NaruSaku? - Honestly? I kinda did. . . HAH! But it turned out completely different to how I planned ^^; Actually, what I mean was, it was supposed to be NaruSaku (Friendship) with a protective Sakura. Oh well, one day i'll write it out :)**

**That's all. Bye. Ohhh and of course (So sorry!) Thank you all to those who have taken the time to read my story and even more thank you's and hugs to you guys who reviewed/alerted/favourited :) **


	5. Under II Young

**UNDER**

He wished for someone to save him. Someone to see his darkness and pull him into salvation.

He prayed for the day someone- ANYone would finally look at him and see the pain in his eyes.

But never- _Never_ did they look his way and see how hurt he really was. _Never_ had they bothered to see the inner turmoil_ he _was in.

It was always Sasuke this, _Sasuke_ that -Never did they once see_ his _darkness that was threatening to overtake his entire being, pulling him under, further and further

He watched as she glanced back... but he looked away immediately, not wanting to get his hopes up, only to make him sink further than he wanted to when she would turn away; and that it would _all_ be about Sasuke _again_

_..._

Warmth suddenly engulfed him, starting from his hand up and taking over his whole body

He looked up shocked to see _she was there_- That **no**; She didn't look away and that she was holding him close to her body soothing him.

This once he let himelf hope -Just this once she might save him from sinking further

**VOICE**

She fought and fought. Fighting against that voice clawing it's way into her heart, clouding her mind with darkness; telling her-No- _making_ her believe her lust for _more _needed to be fullfilled. That the lust inside her grew larger no matter how hard she denied

Hunger

Fighting harder each day as the tiny voice became more evident. As the voice in her mind became more **dominent**, increasing the savage look in her eyes in each passing second

War

Whispering sweet nothings; Of how _good_ the feel of blood leaking through her fingers felt. Of each life she took, relishing in the thrill of it all. Encouraging her to take more -_more_- **more **!

Blood

A wild smirk over took her features

In the end; _The voice had won_

**WANT**

He planned that _when_ he returned, (_He was ALWAYS going to return- It was just a matter of "When") _ he wanted many things to happen.

He wanted to see his **old sensei **and show him much he had improved over the years he was absent. To show him how much stronger he had gotten earning him a _proud_ smile underneath his sensei's mask.

He wanted to see his **old rival slash bestfriend **and for once treat him to a nice meal of Ramen- Setting no limit to the amount that was eaten. And then bumping knuckles with eachother as they parted ways.

And finally,

He wanted to see **her** and simply tell her _he loves her_

_..._

So as he layed on top of the hokage mountain overlooking the **destroyed** village- Rotting corpses scattered in various places; Some faces in which he _noticed _from his academy days.

He thought about the irony of it all- How in the last minute he stood side by side with his former teammates from his genin days, facing the old Uchiha who started this retched war. Fighting with all the **teamwork** they had- beautifully and gracefully complimenting eachothers actions.

Now- For the final time, he closed his eyes, taking his rest in eternity.

Bodies entertwined with one another, he lay with the bodies of his loved ones. The ones he cared about the most. Each of their heads laying against some part of a limb of their sensei. All four of them holding onto eachother as if walking to the afterlife together.

Team 7

Who knows? Maybe he can still have what he always wanted in another life.

Where his **sensei** will look at him proudly once more

Where he will be able to enjoy a meal with his** bestfriend **and turn away in goodbye on good terms

And where he would finally get his happily ever after with** her**

Everything he wanted- But in the end; Didn't get

**X-EX**

The letter **X**. It represents _so much _in the lives of team 7.

One word in particular.

Ex.

It's funny how one letter, can be turned into one word, Naruto always mused to himself. He was never one for thinking; Instead, he was the type who took in a situation as they came. The type who acted on pure instinct only.

He was never a planner, even now at the age of 16.

Thinking is just not **Naruto Uzumaki's **_forte_.

He's _always_ complaining to Sakura that _'It hurts too much to think ttebayo! I don't know how you do it Sakura-chaann!' _Which in return earns him a light chuckle from the Kunoichi and a light smack on the head_ 'Naru-baka...'_

But the one time he made the effort to contemplate on something, it only led him to dark, _dark_ thoughts.

The letter **X**.

It meant so much and now that he's gotten started, he can't stop making all the comparisons.

**Ex** Comrade

**Ex **Team mate

**Ex **Friend

**Ex **Rival

**Ex**.

Nothing but bitter and negative things.

So he stood up from the hokage mountain and crushed a rock between his hands, a smirk forming on his whiskered face. He looked up at the stars and scoffed to himself.

"...Tch, like I say; It hurts too much to think."

**YOUNG**

Young; Or as Gai and Lee would say- "Youth!"

E**veryone**s been at a point in their life where they were young and so full of youth. Where they childishly run around playing ninja with their friends, and then start crying for the mere reason of falling down and scraping their knee

Where they have their little disagreements on which daddy or mummy is a better ninja; Not knowing that they may never see said parent again, at any given time. That they may never see said parent return home from an important mission

...

But _then_; Theres **that **point in time, where you _have_ to grow up, facing the _reality_ of the world. Seeing the brutality of life for what it _really is_.

All **innocence** of being a_ child_?

.

Gone.

Innocence no longer there, and they totally lose themselves to the way of a ninja. When they feel for the first time, the blood of their enemy stain their hands; Eyes hungry for more. When they see the life of their loved one slipping away, never to _be _again.

When they no longer question the motives of their actions; Only doing as told.

The life of a ninja.

Truly brutal and gruesome- _Yet real_

For a ninja, growing up has no schedule. _It can happen at any time._

So as Kakashi Hatake- Leader and member of team 7- sat around the campfire, his eyes drifting to the sillhouttes of his three genin students; He quietly watched as they silently slept throughout the night. Each unconciously seeking warmth in one another, therefore leading them to hold eachother close.

_(Protecting eacother even in their sleep)_

Kakashi went back to reading his book; Kunai ready to strike down anyone who dares attack his students.

_(__**His **__innocence taken longgg ago)_

Because for as long as **he can**... he will keep them safe. He would gladly shield their eyes from the harshness of reality. And protect them as they slept and as he lead them as if they were his own.

...

But _when_ that time comes, for his hands to uncover their eyes?

.

.

.

-He will stand in front of them all, _and dare LIFE to go through him first_-

**~X~**

**Yup, I've basically finished this whole story. Yes, yes- I know that theres no "Z" here but wait! "Z" Is soooo special that it gets it's own chapter. Yay~ *Crickets chirp***

**Whatever.**

**But seriously guys, I WAS gonna add it in here but it started becoming long and I coud've cut it down like I did with my "Kiss" drabble/mini writing thing. Buuut.. Nahr. Besides, it kinda has to be long otherwise it wouldn't be.. complete, . And in my opinion, it'll be the PERFECT finish! And you guys have no idea if I'm right cos.. it aint out yet ^^: But when you DO read it, you'll ALL toally agree with me~ **

**It's like, like, hmmm the END of.. everything. (DunDunDun..) Like the end of the story, the end of the drabbles thing I'm doing, the end would ... kinda be .. the .. theme of the whole "Z" drabble... THERE! I gave you guys a hint in what it's about so HAH! Hope you're all anxious and looking forward to it now :) hehe. *Sigh* I'm pure evil... Nah ;p I'm not.**

**Crap, almost forgot that I usually ask questions for this story.. Well, guess what? I dont got one from the top of my head so... SHOOT~ It's YOUR guys turn to ask ME a question. If ya want, and I'll answer~ hehe. I'll seriously answer **_**meaning **_**you might be able to get spoilers out of me for any of my fics or upcoming chapters (Ku ku ku) Soo, BUT you gotta be specific. *Smirk* Or I might find a loophole~~**

**Ja -OH! Also vote. Yknow the drill.**


End file.
